The present invention relates to toothbrushes, more particularly to toothbrushes which comprise a flexible brush head with a generally concave bristle surface (i.e. the surface defined by the free ends of the bristles) in order to conform the toothbrush to the curvature of human teeth.
The configuration of human teeth requires that the ideal bristle contour for toothbrushes for brushing the buccal or outside surfaces of teeth be concave and that the ideal bristle contour for brushing the lingual or inside surfaces of teeth be convex. Most brushes have a single piece head which is of comparable thickness to the handle and which, consequently, is relatively rigid and of a fixed curvature or configuration. Some brushes may, however, incorporate a means for allowing the head to flex relative to the handle, as described for example in EP-A-371,293. Even so, such brushes have limited effectiveness. Other brushes are known which are adjustable into several different but fixed configurations. Adjustable toothbrushes are often difficult to manipulate and may be unreliable.
A further drawback of conventional brushes is that pressing the brush sufficiently hard against the teeth to get good cleaning risks damaging or discomforting the softer, adjacent gums. To a certain extent this can be solved by modifying the configuration of the brush, or by varying bristle hardness or length, though again, a single configuration cannot be optimum for all circumstances.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,712,267, issued to Cheng, discloses a convertible toothbrush comprising an S-shaped elongated handle of shape-retaining material having curved end regions of opposite curvature, a flexible brush block containing bristles, and a means for mounting the flexible brush block on the handle for longitudinal movement along the length of the handle. The curved portions of the handle bend the flexible block and bristles into a concave or convex configuration which corresponds to the curved configuration of the handle.
EP-A-454,625, assigned to Warner-Lambert Company, describes an adjustable curvature toothbrush whose head is in the form of a loop. A cam or slide mechanism changes the curvature of the head between concave and convex configurations. In an alternative embodiment, the head is an integral part of the handle which is in the form of a compressible closed loop, the bristle surface being in a concave configuration when the handle is in its uncompressed state, becoming convex when the handle is compressed.
EP-A-577,656, to Lingner and Fischer GmbH, discloses a toothbrush having a handle and at one end thereof a bristle-bearing head, wherein the head is in the form of two or more segments flexibly and resiliently linked to each other and/or to the handle, one or more of the segments being bristle bearing. In one embodiment this is achieved by the use of transverse, and optionally longitudinal, grooves on the opposite face of the head to the bristles. Under application of pressure in use the brush head may adopt a convex configuration. In another embodiment the handle extends into a frame into whose interior the head is resiliently linked. When pressure is applied to the centre of the brush head it adopts a concave configuration.
While the above toothbrushes provide brush heads with some degree of flexibility, none of them is entirely satisfactory, in particular, they either fail to provide both convex and concave configurations within the one embodiment or they require undue manipulation or skill on behalf of the user.
It is accordingly an object of this invention to provide a toothbrush with a head which can flexibly conform to either the convex or concave surfaces of the teeth and which provides good cleaning and is easy to manufacture and use.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a toothbrush which can clean the teeth efficiently with minimal damage to adjacent gum tissue.
According to one aspect of the present invention there is provided a toothbrush, having a handle and a resiliently flexible bristle-bearing head wherein, when the toothbrush is in its normal stress-free configuration, the free ends of bristles lying along a longitudinal and/or transverse axis of the brush form a generally concave profile.
The toothbrush head of this invention, being flexible, can flex under the action of toothbrushing so as to accommodate itself to the differing profiles of individual users teeth. In particular, the flexible head of the toothbrush of the present invention has, in its normal stress-free configuration, a bristle profile adapted to suit the buccal surface of the teeth but, at least in preferred embodiments, can bend continuously through a flat position to a convex configuration to accommodate the lingual surface of the teeth generally better than would be the case with a conventional rigid-headed toothbrush. The head may be adapted in such a way that the outer rows of bristles can flex away from the centre to limit the pressure applied to gums when the brush head is pressed against the teeth. In all cases the head is resilient, so that when an applied force is removed, the brush head returns to its original configuration.
The toothbrushes of the invention take the form of an elongated handle with, as an essential component, a resiliently flexible bristle-bearing head. At least a first part of the head is formed as an integral extension to the handle. At least one area of this part of the head is sufficiently thin that the head will bend under normal brushing forces. Preferably, the head further comprises one or more areas of a second, elastomeric material formed in or around the first part of the head, so that the whole head has a conventional, generally flattened shape but remains flexible when compared to that of a conventional brush. By flexible is meant herein that when a normal brushing force (2-4 Newtons) is applied to one end of the head, the other end being held fixed, the end to which the force is applied will deflect through an angle of at least 1 degree (the flex angle). In preferred embodiments the flex angle is at least 5 degrees, more preferably at least 10 degrees and it can be as high as 45 degrees or more. In highly preferred embodiments the flex angle is such that the head is able to bend through into a convex configuration. At least one face of the head has bristles attached thereto.
The handle of the toothbrush of the invention, and that part of the head which is an extension of the handle may be made of materials which are conventional in the manufacture of toothbrushes, especially plastics materials. Suitable plastics materials include, for example, polyamides and polypropylenes. An example of a suitable polypropylene is the material xe2x80x98Polypropylene PM 1600xe2x80x99 (marketed by Shell), having a modulus of elasticity (ISO 178) of 1500 MPa and a hardness (ISO 868) of 75 Shore A. The handle itself is generally rigid and may be of a shape which is conventional in the manufacture of toothbrushes. Optionally, the handle may comprise a neck portion which is more flexible than the rest of the handle, as known in the art, provided that it is sufficiently rigid that, in use, when force is applied to the head, particularly when brushing the teeth, the head may still flex in the manner and to the extent described above.
In a preferred aspect of the invention, the head has one or more bristle-bearing faces and at least one bristle-bearing face of the head forms a generally concave configuration when the brush is in its normal unstressed state. The face of the head may be concave along either or both of the transverse and longitudinal axes of the head. Where the face is concave along the longitudinal axis, the radius of curvature may vary along the length of the head. The radius of curvature is preferably from 10 to 500 mm, more preferably from 15 to 250 mm, especially from 25 to 150 mm.
In one embodiment the first part of the head comprises one or more extensions which are integral with the handle, and of such thickness that the desired flexibility is achieved whilst maintaining structural integrity of the head under expected conditions of use. The extensions are generally substantially thinner than the handle. Preferably there is only one such extension. The head may vary in thickness along its length in order to control the profile obtained as the head is flexed under external bending forces. In this embodiment the head extensions are preferably at least partially, and more preferably wholly, surrounded by an elastomeric material, said material also filling any gaps between multiple extensions. The extension(s) may carry some surface ribbing or detailing to assist the adhesion of the elastomer to them.
In yet further embodiments the head has a pair of opposing faces with bristles mounted on one of said pair and the same and/or the opposite face having one or more linear or non-linear grooves therein. The grooves create thin hinges which make the head flexible, the portions of the head between the grooves preferably being of comparable thickness to a conventional non-flexible head.
The grooves can be oriented generally transverse or parallel to the longitudinal axis of the handle and can follow generally curved or zig-zag paths. In particular the grooves may run longitudinally along the head to allow the outer longitudinal rows of bristles to flex away from the inner ones. Preferably there will instead or in addition be transverse grooves so that the head can bend along the longitudinal axis.
The grooves can be of variable width and depth and the distances between grooves can also be varied. In this manner the flexibility of the head along the length and/or across the breadth of the head can be modified. Preferably only the transverse grooves are varied in this way.
One or more of the grooves, preferably all, can be wholly or partially filled with an elastomeric material. In this way too the flexibility and/or resilience of the head may be varied and contamination of the grooves by, for example, toothpaste deposits may be reduced or avoided completely. The colour of the elastomeric material may be the same as that of the material of the head, or it may be different thereby achieving a distinctive striped or otherwise patterned appearance.
The grooves may be generally straight or they may follow curved or zig-zag paths. Non-linear grooves help to offset compression stress in the elastomeric material filling the grooves as the head bends.
Suitable elastomeric materials herein are thermoplastic elastomers with a Shore hardness of 30-80 such as Santoprene and Thermoflex. A particularly suitable elastomer is xe2x80x98PTS Thermoflex 75xe2x80x99 (marketed by Plastic Technologie Service, Germany), having a modulus of elasticity (ISO 178) of 100 MPa and a hardness (ISO 868) of 80 Shore A. The elastomers may optionally be mixed with a suitable plasticiser or foaming agent to make them more compressible.
The bristles can be made of any of the materials well known in the art. Suitable bristle materials herein are polyester and nylon, such as Dupont Nylon 612. The bristles are preferably of circular cross-section but can also be of other cross-sections including, but not limited to, rectangular, hexagonal and trilobular. Furthermore, the diameter and length of the bristles can vary within the usual dimensions known by a person skilled in the art, provided that, when the brush is in the unstressed state, the overall objective of having a generally concave bristle surface is still met. The bristles are generally conventionally grouped into tufts and can be attached to the brush head by a variety of processes. Preferred processes herein are stapling and fusion. The bristles can be inserted into either or both of the head extension and the elastomeric material. Cutting and end-rounding of the bristles can be done using any of the methods commonly known in the art.
In use, the toothbrush of this invention can be used for cleaning the teeth by an entirely conventional toothbrushing hand action, preferably in a manner recommended by dental health authorities. The toothbrush of the invention can also be used in electrically driven toothbrushes or children""s toothbrushes.